


Backup

by Angel_Negra



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why does Fat Amy have Bumper's number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love this movie. Just a little idea I had given how the events of the movie worked out.

She pretty much loathes Bumper from first hello. He's rude, offensive, and just one of her boyfriends could kick his ass within seconds. He spends most of the mixer being insulting. Fat Amy still takes his number when he drunkenly offers it at the end of the night. It's not about hate-sex options or a secret hidden desire. She likes to be prepared and you never know when that info could come in handy. So she stores it in her phone before calling her two main boy toys of the week to come pick her up and take her home.

After the Riffoff, she rubs idly at the sore spots on her boobs from the mike for a bit. Then she pulls out her phone and writes out a plain jane ad on Craigslist; nothing special, just a shy guy looking for penile enlargements and sticks Bumper's phone number on it. Then she smiles and goes to join the rest of the Bellas in Aubrey's wind down practice.

When the bus runs out of gas, Fat Amy's able to put off an explanation for as long as it takes her to call the rat and have the Trebles come pick them up. Then Aubrey just about crawls into her lap to wring it out of her. She decides, fuck it, and tells them the whole thing. Aubrey huffs in her uptight way, and there's a mix of shock and giggles from the rest of the gang; except for Beca and Stacy, who won't stop laughing. Still, no one narks on her when the boys get there, so she counts it as a win.

Fat Amy's in the process of working out the logistics of a nice poolside orgy when Aubrey calls her about getting back into the finals. She's in shock for a minute before it hits her that if any time was the time to take care of Bumper, now is that time. So she calls in a favour with Kenny, who works for John Mayer of all people. Kenny'll fake the back up vocals job long enough to keep Bumper out of the way of finals and Bumper's overly aggressive pride will do the rest after the fact.

Smiling, Fat Amy finally deletes Bumper's number and then turns back to planning the orgy. She's a screamer, better to get it out now while her vocal cords still have time to recover for finals.

end.


End file.
